


Wordless love.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Poppy's lost her voice. Branch thinks she doesn't love him. Confessions fiction.





	Wordless love.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need a cookie!
> 
> This story is based on an idea put forward by someone on Tumblr, I will name, no names unless they say it’s okay. Anyway my first Broppy, warnings of fluff, romance and some angst. This is based after the movie and around the beat goes on netflicks series so some spoilers if you haven’t seen it yet.

Poppy absolutely hated the fact that she has lost her voice, Dr Plum had scolded her for singing too often, for too long and too loudly. Dr Plum had told her in a no nonsense tone of voice that Poppy had to rest her voice for the next two weeks, which meant no talking or singing at all and no excuses. Dr Plum had warned Poppy that if she did speak or sing before the two weeks were up it would only make her recovery slower or make her condition worse. The doctor had also given her some medication to take and informed her she had to take this twice a day every day for the next two weeks.

Despite disliking the situation which she found herself in, as well as the bitter taste of her medication, Poppy didn’t want to make things worse or for her recovery time to take longer, so she was being carefully to follow all of the doctor’s instructions to the letter.

Poppy was very grateful for her friends at this time, as they were forever bringing her things to do in order keep her busy and prevent her going crazy because she couldn’t speak. Branch being the ever practical troll he was had been the one to bring Poppy a lined note pad and a pink pencil which glittered to write in. “Here, you may not be able to talk to us but you can write.”

Poppy grinned at him and accepted his gift, quickly she wrote on the pad and turned it to Branch so he could read what she had written. “Thank you.”

Branch blushed slightly and he gave Poppy a nervous shrug. “Your welcome. It seemed like an obvious solution to me. I hope you get better soon.” After he said this Branch gave her a quick wave and left once more.

It was times like this that Branch which showed to her just how kind and thoughtful he could be underneath his prickly and protective surface. Poppy wondered if there was something she could do or get for Branch to show him just how grateful she was for his considerate gift. 

Poppy made her way from her pod into the village to see if there was something in one of the shops there which would make the perfect present for Branch. Poppy went from shop to shop, coming out of each one empty handed and disappointed, Branch was proving very difficult to shop for. She stood outside the last shop frowning to herself, her eyes went over the last three shops and after thinking for a few moments about which one of them she was going to try Poppy made her way into the clothing shop.

After looking around it for some time Poppy came across three pairs of sturdy looking brown leather gloves which she felt would be perfect for Branch as he worked in the forest. Thrilled by her discovery Poppy quickly picked them up, she walked up to the counter placed them on the counter. Once the shop owner had rung up her purchase Poppy paid for them and left the shop feeling much lighter then when she had entered it.

With her gift tucked in her hair Poppy set off for Branch’s bunker, when she grew close to the bunker Poppy became aware of Branch talking to himself, being the every curious troll she was Poppy stopped walking, she slowly edged apart the grass so she could see him and listened to what he was saying. “Ugh! How hard can it be to say three simple words! I sung them to her!” Branch let out a sigh and tugged at his hair, before turning to look at Gary on a nearby rock. “Maybe she doesn’t want to hear it…” Branch hated feeling so insecure like this, but all the evidence he had to hand pointed towards his feelings surrounding the situation he found himself in being correct.

Poppy felt a horrible sick feeling go through her and her heart started to ache horribly, before she had any time to analyse these feelings Poppy’s attention was drawn back to Branch as he said softly and sadly. “It’s not like Poppy has encouraged me to say it or sing it again…In fact any time I try to get close or confess what I feel for her she pushes me away, calls me a friend or finds some other reason to get away from me.”

Branch breaks off at this point before starting to pace the clearing around the bunker his eyes lost in thought as he once more starts speaking. “Maybe now Creek is back Poppy has decided that despite his betrayal she wants to be with him…That wouldn’t surprise me, he was always handsome and charming and I’m…I’m…Ugly…No match for Creek and certainly not fit to be with Poppy. I guess I can see why Poppy wouldn’t want me in a romantic way Gary…”

His ears droop dejectedly, Branch sits on the rock next to Gary with his knees drawn up to his chest and then Branch lays his head onto his knees Branch was clearly battling with the urge to cry. Poppy had never seen such a sad sight in her life before, she had never meant to hurt Branch like this, but now Poppy knew she has guilt and concern for Branch made its way though her. 

Until now Poppy hadn’t know how little self esteem and self worth Branch had, but now she had discovered this fact, Poppy was determined to address not only the damage she had done to him but to also help to build up Branch’s self worth and self esteem. 

It wasn’t that Poppy hadn’t wanted Branch to say he loved her again, she had been concerned that things the feelings he had felt for her would cool after the danger was gone and Branch wouldn’t want her or that he would want to be just her friend. Poppy had also been worried of moving forward to quickly, she had wanted them to build a solid foundation for their future relationship in whatever form it took. This didn’t mean she did not love Branch, far from it in fact, she was in fact very much in love with him. Poppy felt guilty that being so openly friendly with Creek had caused Branch to think that she was falling in love with him.

Poppy had to admit she had wanted to give Branch a chance to change his mind about his feelings for her once he got to see how many female trolls wanted to peruse him now they knew of his wonderful voice and could see his handsome colours. She knew now that this had been a stupid thing to do and Poppy was thrilled to hear that Branch still loved her despite all of the interest he had received from the other female trolls.

As Poppy continued to watch Branch sitting there feeling so sad and hurt she felt guilty and at the same time Poppy became extremely worried that such negative thoughts and feelings might make Branch return to his grey state. This was an idea which Poppy could hardly bring herself to contemplate, because it made her heart constrict painfully inside her and made her fill with horror and a desperate need to prevent Branch turning grey again. Her reaction to the idea that she might lose Branch to unhappiness and hopelessness confirmed to Poppy that she loved him whole heartedly. 

This new knowledge made Poppy feel more confident than before, she decided that she was going to do something about this situation right now before any more damage could be done to Branch or their budding relationship. Poppy drew herself up she walked out of the grass, quietly but quickly Poppy crossed the clearing and when she reached Branch Poppy gently touched his arm.

This gentle touch made Branch jump, his head snapped up, when he noticed it was Poppy standing before him he forced a smile onto his face while his insides churned with fear wondering if Poppy knew why he was feeling so sad.

As she looked at the tears in Branch’s eyes which were threatening to fall, Poppy’s heart lurched painfully inside her chest and all she wanted to do was comfort Branch and set him right about her feelings for himself and Creek. Poppy quickly drew her pad out of her hair and wrote down on it. “I heard you just now…I heard all of it and I’m sorry.”

Branch shrugged desperately trying to appear nonchalant and unconcerned, he ruthlessly dashed away the tears in his eyes and looked away from her as he said to Poppy. “It’s not your fault that I feel more for you then you do for me, or that you prefer Creek to me.”

Quickly Poppy grabbed his face with both her hands, she forcefully turned Branch’s head back up towards her, Poppy locked her gaze with his and she begged Branch with her eyes not to look away again when she let go. 

As Poppy started to let go of his face to write what she wanted to say to him next, Branch went to look away again, Poppy reacted to this instantly, she caught hold of his face once more and prevented him from doing this. Once again Poppy caught the bright teal eyes of Branch, she stared into them for a few moments, when she felt sure that this time she had managed to get her wordless point across to Branch Poppy then moved her hands away, and this time Branch didn’t try to look away.

Poppy looked down at her notepad with thoughtful eyes, there was so much Poppy wanted to say to Branch, she had no idea what to address first and so Poppy decided to simply start with the first thing which popped in her head. “You are not ugly. You are a very handsome troll, you are kind, honest, trust worthy and faithful. You have an amazing singing voice which adds to your appeal. Do you understand what I am telling you?”

When Branch finished reading what Poppy had written, he looked at her wide eyed, and then asked Poppy in a soft emotion filled voice. “Do you mean that?”

“YES!” Was written in capitals and filling one whole page of the pad.

Seeing this made Branch chuckle slightly, he felt a small amount of hope and joy bubbling up in him at the same time as he did this and Branch quickly embraced these feelings. He felt glad to know that Poppy didn’t think that he was ugly or unlovable as he had thought she had, but Branch didn’t allow himself to get to carried away by what Poppy had written, after all just because she thought he was a worthwhile troll it didn’t mean she loved him as he did her. 

Hearing him laugh even though it was just for a moment made Poppy feel a little hope enter her that she could prevent Branch from becoming grey, as well as be able tell Branch about her feelings for him and so she smiled at him before writing something new on her pad. “I’m sorry…I never meant to hurt you in the way I have.”

“As I said it’s not your fault. You prefer Creek to me and that’s my problem, not yours.” Branch told her sadness creeping back into his voice and face as he spoke.

As she heard the negativity in his voice Poppy glared down at him and then in frustration she waked him on the head with her note pad. “Ow!” Branch exclaimed as he rubbed his head, he looked at Poppy with a hurt gaze and asked her with confusion. “What was that for?”

Quickly she wrote something on the note pad and showed it to Branch. “I do not prefer Creek to you!”

“Oh I see. Then you care for us both in the same way?” Branch asked her wanting to work out once and for all were things stood between them.

Quickly Poppy shook her head, she took a deep breath, let it out and then wrote onto the note pad. “No. No, I care for you and Creek that is true, but I care for you more than Creek. You are special to me, you mean more to me than any other troll in the tribe.”

As he read these words Branch felt his heart starting to pound, his insides filled up with butterflies and hope rushed through him. Branch slowly got to his feet, his eyes went over her face looking to see if this really was the true and seeing how earnestly Poppy was looking at him Branch knew she had not been lying to him. “Thank you. Those words mean a lot to me, it is good to know you care for me so deeply.”

Poppy wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she felt very nervous about making such a confession to Branch and experiencing this made her understand how Branch had been feeling trying to tell her he loved her for so long. Poppy took another deep breath, she let it out, gathered up her bravery, before she wrote onto the paper slowly but carefully making sure that her words conveyed to him just how deeply and much she loved him. When Poppy finished writing at last she held the pad out towards Branch so he could read what she had written. “I more than care for you, I love you Branch with all of my heart.” After he read these words Poppy waited on pins and needles for his reaction to her words.

Branch gasped with surprise and joy before asking her. “You love me…Really?” Poppy answered this question with a wide smile and a nod. Branch grinned at Poppy feeling utterly delighted that she loved him, he gently took her smaller hands into his loving how right they felt in his. “I love you too Poppy.”

Poppy gave him one of her happiest smiles, the kind which made Branch’s heart fill with joy, he lifted one hand and then stroked over her lips with his fingers enjoying how soft they felt as he did so. “I want to kiss you, may I?” Branch asked her in a soft voice and happiness glowing in his eyes.

Poppy nodded to him enthusiastically, she was thrilled that Branch wanted to kiss her and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have him kissing her. Branch felt a little nervous about kissing Poppy, as he had never kissed any troll before now and Branch was concerned that he would somehow make a mess out of it or that Poppy wouldn’t like it. 

Branch hastily shoved these discouraging thoughts to one side, he gathered together his bravery and then slowly Branch gently pressed his lips to Poppy’s. The first thing he became aware of was how they felt so wonderfully soft against his own, Branch realised that she tasted a little of sweat honey and smelt of wild flowers. These sensations sent waves of delight through him, causing Branch to take a deep breath and then kiss Poppy a little more firmly then he had been.

Poppy let out a sigh of pleasure, when Branch’s kiss became stronger, to her this was blissful experience, none of the other kisses which Poppy had received before now made her feel so amazing and Poppy found herself not wanting it to end, while at the same time craving more kisses from Branch with an intensity which she had never experienced before now. 

As Branch continued to kissed her Poppy quickly shoved the notepad back into her hair so it would not be in their way while they were kissing. When Branch gently stroked his tongue over her lips, Poppy took a deep startled breath through her noise and when she did this Poppy could easily smell his earthy, musky, forest scent. Poppy discovered that she really loved his scent and that smelling it made her feel aroused and safe all at the same time. 

After they had been kissing for a little while Poppy pushed herself closer to Branch and as her body made contact with his Poppy felt another thrill go through her. Sure she had hugged Branch plenty of times before, but Poppy had never taken the time until now to stay in his arms long enough to appreciate just how firm Branch’s body was against her own. 

Branch took a deep breath of surprise as Poppy’s body made contact with his, now she was this close to him Branch had to admit to himself that he loved feeling Poppy this close to him. Branch slowly put one arm around Poppy’s waist, while he placed his other hand onto her back starting to stroke over it softly.  
Poppy broke the kiss as Branch did this, she let out a groan of delight, Branch smiled mischievously at her, he then gently lay a finger on Poppy’s lips and said to her in mock severity. “Now Poppy, remember what Dr Plum said your supposed to be resting your voice.”

Poppy glared at him, Branch’s smile grew, he ran his fingers over her lips gently, as Branch did this it sent delight souring through her and she let out a small gasp. Branch let his fingers drop from her face, he stepped back, before he started to release Poppy, but she reacted quickly grabbing Branch’s leaf jacket with both hands, Poppy dragged him back towards her using it and then Poppy slammed her lips back against his kissing him fiercely.

When she did this to him Branch let out a startled sound, Poppy pushed Branch back against a large rock which was next to the one he had been sitting on earlier. Branch let out another muffled sound, which was a mixture of surprise and delight, Poppy found that she rather liked hearing him making these noises and as well as having control over Branch. It was a reaction she had not been expecting, but as far as Poppy was concerned this just confirmed to her exactly how much she loved and desired Branch.

Branch didn’t try to escape what Poppy was doing to him as he was enjoying it immensely, instead he kissed her back, while at the same time he brought his arms up, Branch slipped them around her waist and pressed Poppy to him more firmly than before. Poppy slowly released Branch’s leaf vest, she flattened her hands onto Branch’s chest, before slowly running them up onto his shoulders and holding onto them tightly.

Slowly the two of them broke this second kiss, they shared a loving smile, Branch brought a hand up and stroked his fingers though her hair in a loving gesture. “I love you Poppy.”

Poppy really wished she could say those words back to him and in that moment she truly hated not being able to speak. Poppy reluctantly let go of his shoulders, she quickly brought out of her hair the note pad and wrote on it. “I love you to, I don’t want any other troll but you and when I get my voice back I plan on spending a great deal of time telling you just that.”

As she showed him these words, Branch smiled widely, he looked back at Poppy. “I look forward to hearing you tell me.”

Branch took his arms from around Poppy, then he took her hands into his, Branch took Poppy across the clearing over to a nearby mushroom and guided her under it. Together they sat down on the grass under it, Branch with his back against the mushroom’s stem and Poppy in his lap. He used one hand to gently place Poppy’s head against his chest with her ear flat against his chest, Branch carefully put his arms around Poppy in order to hold her close and then curled his hair around hers.

Knowing that despite having his colours back that Branch still struggled with being close to other trolls Poppy was thrilled and overjoyed that Branch was willing to do this with her. Poppy snuggled closer to him, once Poppy was comfortable against Branch’s chest she realized that with her ear where it was at this time she could hear his heart beating, this a sound which made Poppy feel extremely relaxed. Poppy knew that she was completely safe in Branch’s arms and this made her relax even further against him. A few moments later Poppy let out a happy sigh, this she decided was a perfect moment in life and Poppy never wanted to end. Feeling utterly safe Poppy’s eyes closed, she slowly drifted off to sleep in the safety of Branch’s arms while listening to his heart beating.

After just sitting quietly for a while and enjoying watching Poppy sleep against him, Branch stood up slowly making sure not to wake her as he did so and then carried Poppy back to the royal pod. Branch was unsurprised when found the door to her pod unlocked, carefully he used his foot to open the door to the pod. Branch carried Poppy through the pod, he made his way into the bedroom, gently Branch lay Poppy into the bed and made sure to cover her up so she wouldn’t get cold.

As he turned to leave Branch stopped suddenly as he realised his vest was caught on something, Branch looked back to see what it was caught on to find Poppy holding the hem of his vest. She held onto it and then wordlessly held her other hand out towards Branch, while at the same time her eyes begged him to get into her bed and hold her. As Branch looked at Poppy he knew without words exactly what she wanted from him, smiling Branch gave her a nod, he took her hand, climbed into the bed with Poppy, Branch put his arms around her and drew Poppy close to him.

Poppy let out a contented sigh, she then drifted off back to sleep knowing she was safe in Branch’s arms and that she was very much loved by the troll holding her. She knew now that sometimes love didn’t need words it needed actions, sure Poppy would say she loved Branch when she got her voice back. At the same time though Poppy was however aware that in years to come she would look back on this moment as the start of their romantic relationship and Poppy could help but feel that this was perfect beginning for them both.


End file.
